warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sternenglanz/Kapitel 7
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 6 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 8}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 7. Kapitel aus dem Buch Sternenglanz. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Feuerstern *Spinnenfuß *Moorkralle *Unbekannte, schwarze WindClan-Kätzin *Kurzbart *Krähenfeder *Schwarzstern *Leopardenstern *Rindengesicht *Aschenfuß *Eichhornschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Riesenstern *Einauge *Tupfenschweif *Blaustern *Tigerkralle / Tigerstern *Spinnenfuß *Nachtwolke *Graustreif *Habichtfrost *Nebelfuß *Bernsteinpelz Ereignisse Zeremonien *Aschenfuß wird zur Zweiten Anführerin des WindClans ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager (im Original die DonnerClan-Schlucht) **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein *See-Territorium *Wassernest der Sonne *Gebirge (nur im Original) Tiere *Zecke Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan, Neun Leben, Große Versammlung, FlussClan, Zweibeiner *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Zweiter Anführer, Schüler, Ältester, Heiler *Zeit: Herzschlag, Mond, Mondhoch, Blattleere *Redewendung: "In den Mäusedung damit!", "Ladung Fuchsdung", "wehleidiger, Krähenfraß fressender Verräter", "Das Mäusehirnigste, was man tun kann", "auf seinen Pfoten sitzen", "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 138: Der Satzrest "(...), not just Mudclaw, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 125 von Starlight) *Seite 139: Der Ausruf Was?! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 126 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 139: Das Wort nicht vom Satz "(...), dass Moorkralle nicht unser Anführer ist?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 126 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 139: "Brombeerkralle hörte verstört zu." - Statt verstört müsste es "unbehaglich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von uncomfortably ist (vgl. Seite 126 von Starlight) *Seite 139: Das Wort glaube vom Satz "(...) Ladung Fuchsdung glaube, oder?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 126 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 140: Tigerkralle wird fälschlicherweise als Tigerstern bezeichnet, obwohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt von einer Zeit erzählt wird, in der er noch kein Anführer war. *Seite 140: "(...) war sie so verwirrt gewesen, dass (...) - Statt verwirrt müsste es "erschütter" heißen, da im Original die Rede von distressed ist (vgl. Seite 127 von Starlight) *Seite 141: Der Satzrest "(...) when doubts were cast on his right to lead the Clan." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 128 von Starlight) *Seite 141: Die WÖrter Noch eine vom Satz "Noch eine DonnerClan-Katze, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 128 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 142: Der Satzrest "Whipping around to glare at Onewhisker again, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 128 von Starlight) *Seite 142: "(...), bevor er seinen Platz beim SternenClan eingenommen hat, dann (...) - Statt seinen Platz beim SternenClan eingenommen hat müsste es "ging, um mit dem SternenClan zu jagen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von before he went to hunt with StarClan ist (vgl. Seite 127 von Starlight) *Seite 142: "(...) ich heiße dich als Anführer meines Clans willkommen. - Statt heiße dich als (...) willkommen müsste es "(be-)grüße/empfange dich als" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I greet you as ist (vgl. Seite 129 von Starlight) *Seite 142: "(...), die sich zufriedene Blicke zuwarfen." - Vor dem Wort Blicke müsste "und amüsierte" stehen, da im Original die Rede von a glance of amused satisfaction ist (vgl. Seite 129 von Starlight) *Seite 142: Der Satzteil "They weren't disappointed to see (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie waren nicht enttäuscht, (...) zu sehen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ihnen war es nur recht, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 129 von Starlight) *Seite 143: Der Satzrest "(...) most hidden (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 129 von Starlight) *Seite 143: "(...) einen eindringlichen Blick zu und (...) - Statt eindringlichen müsste es "langen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von long glance ist (vgl. Seite 130 von Starlight) *Seite 144: Der Satzrest "(...) reply was to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 130 von Starlight) *Seite 144: Der Satzrest "(...), perhaps even (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 131 von Starlight) *Seite 146: Der Satz "Firestar shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern schüttelte den Kopf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 132 von Starlight) *Seite 146: Der Satzrest "(...) through the mountains (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 132 von Starlight) *Seite 146: "Feuersterns Schwanzspitze zuckte" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 132 von Starlight) *Seite 146: Der Satzrest "(...) doing nothing (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 132 von Starlight) *Seite 146: "Wir werden doch einen Weg finden, uns (...)" - Vor dem Wort uns müsste "müssen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von we'll have to ist (vgl. Seite 133 von Starlight) *Seite 148: Der Satzrest "(...), and he couldn't say anything in reply." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 134 von Starlight) *Seite 148: Der Satz "What was there to say, when Firestar had refused to make a similar choice for ThunderClan?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Was gab es da zu sagen, wo Feuerstern sich doch geweigert hatte, eine ähnliche Entscheidung für den DonnerClan zu treffen?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie konnte er Feuerstern überzeugen, seine Wahl für den DonnerClan zu treffen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 129 von Starlight) *Seite 150: Der Satz "He shut his eyes, his claws sinking into the ground as a wave of hunger swept blackly over him, turning his blood to ice." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 136 von Starlight) Quellen en:Starlight/Chapter 7 Kategorie:Verweise